Marauders  When Different Worlds Colide
by MFowlPLupinSBlack
Summary: O que aconteceria se água e óleo se misturassem? [JL]


_**Como a lua e o sol...**___

- Eu sei que por trás daqueles olhos verdes, há um sentimento por mim... – Falou James despenteando os cabelos.

- Só se for ódio, Potter – Lílian falou, enquanto descia as escadas.

_**Como o céu e o mar...**___

- Então, você é que vai comigo para Hogsmead. – Sirius disse, já se virando para sair, quando Stefany ficou na sua frente.

- Quem te disse isso? Eu só saio com você, Black, quando a lula-gigante sair sapateando do lago e virar Ministra da Magia!

_**Como água e óleo...**___

- Nós éramos amigos, Morg.

- Falou bem. Nós éramos amigos, até você começar a se preocupar mais com xícaras virando ratos do que comigo. Adeus, Lupin. – Morgana deu as costas, seguindo as amigas.

_**Como o inverno e o verão...**___

- Então, pessoal... Os artilheiros avançarão no campo de acordo com a formação da pirâmide invertida, tudo bem? - Pedro começou a falar, mas uma voz feminina o interrompeu.

- É claro que não! Essa é a formação mais óbvia, Pedro. Nós devemos fazer a formação do quarteto avançando pela esquerda, não acham? - Ela perguntou para os outros rapazes e moças que eram do time. Ambos não pareciam confiantes o suficiente para discordar de Pedro ou dela. - Tenho a leve impressão que colocar dois capitães no time de Quadribol não foi uma boa idéia. - Nicole concluiu.

- Eu também acho! - Concordou Pedro irritado.

_**Eles eram diferentes...**___

- Não sei se notou, Potter, mas nós somos bem diferentes.

- Diferentes como?

- Ah... Tipo, eu tenho cérebro, você não. Eu tenho caráter, você não e e.t.c.

- É. Eu assumo meus sentimentos, você não...

_**E viviam em mundos paralelos...**___

- Entenda Sirius. Eu traço meu caminho em uma linha reta. Você faz o mesmo, mas bem longe da minha reta.

- Como?

- Vivemos paralelamente. Com retas bem separadas.

- E se eu resolver mudar meu caminho?

_**Mas ambos descobriram o que acontece... **___

- Meus sentimentos por você continuam os mesmos, James. - Lílian falou categoricamente enquanto olhava pela janela do dormitório.

- Está enganada. A prova disso é que você me chamou de "James". – O rapaz encarou a moça com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

_**Quando mundos diferentes colidem.**___

_**James Potter**___

- Vai embora, Potter! – Lily gritou. James segurou seu braço.

- Eu não irei embora, pois estou esperando por um milagre... – O moreno murmurou.

_**Lílian Evans**___

- James. - A garota falou e o rapaz se virou, revelando algumas lágrimas que teimaram em escorrer de seu rosto.

- Sim? 

- Eu... Acho que talvez esteja errada. Você quer conversar comigo? Dessa vez eu lhe escutarei.

_**Sirius Black**___

- Então é isso? Vai estar tudo acabado? – Stefany disse, tentando controlar o choro.

- É. É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer, Stefany. Você se f... – Mas ele fechou a boca em um gesto de auto-repressão.

_**Stefany Littlewood **___

- Er... Tefy... – Sirius gaguejava. Stefany sorriu.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado. Nós estamos sozinhos agora. 

_**Pedro Armstrong**___

- Eu acho que não vai dar certo, Pedro. – A voz de Nicole soou um pouco diferente naquele momento. Não parecia uma reclamação, como costumava parecer em todas as outras ocasiões.

- Não! Eu não vou desistir, Nicole. Não dessa vez.

- Mas não vai dar tempo. O jogo é amanhã! – Ela começou a falar um pouco mais alto.

- O tempo está em nossas mãos. – Ele a olhou e por um momento, os dois se entenderam.

_**Nicole Sunset**___

- Nicole, não fique assim. – Uma das amigas da garota falou, tentando consolá-la.

- Eu não perdi simplesmente alguém importante na minha vida, você não entende! Eu perdi... Meu herói. – E uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto.

_**Remus Lupin**___

- Me deixa, Remus... – Ela sussurrou, virando-se para sair, chorando. Remus segurou o seu braço.

- Você não vai fugir dessa vez...

_**Morgana Fowl**___

- Eu não quero amá-lo... – Morgana disse, para si mesma, sussurrando, para ninguém ouvi-la.

Mas ela não sabia que um certo garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel a ouvia escondido...

_Marauders – When Different Worlds Colide em breve no FF!_


End file.
